


榮耀A片小劇場#4

by Zoujinjin



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 叶受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 突然想發就發出來了如大家所見卡肉





	榮耀A片小劇場#4

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想發就發出來了  
> 如大家所見  
> 卡肉

今天張佳樂很早就把叶修叫去戲組，說是有顧問要來，要他準備準備  
顧問的名子叫張新杰，韓文清的老朋友  
這人向來公私分明，意見都是客觀不帶一絲個人因素，就算要講個人想法也會在前加一句"依個人觀點..."之類的臺詞  
叶修的演技是公認的好，但總得聽聽別人的意見，所以他也沒拒絕，到了戲組後就坐著等待

約定的時間是七點三十，叶修看手錶才剛到七點張新杰就來了  
對方步伐沉穩，方向筆直。讓叶修不禁笑想這人是當模特兒出生的?  
走到大約一個手臂的距離，張新杰伸出手  
"霸圖，張新杰"  
"叶修"叶修也伸出手回握  
剛握上去，叶修就吃痛的嘶了一聲  
他可不認為這是一般人心平氣和時握手的力度  
對方握手的力道太大了  
稍微抬眼，對方面無表情的臉上並沒有任何鬆動  
叶修試著掙脫對方緊抓自己的手，沒想到卻被張新杰握的更緊  
下秒，那隻手抓緊叶修的手用力向前一拉，將他拉進張新杰的懷中  
"我有看你拍的片"  
"看的我都硬了"  
低沉的嗓音在叶修耳邊環繞，說話吐出來的熱氣字字吹進耳裡，饒是叶修臉也有些紅了  
才幾秒的時間，張新杰就放開手，逕自走到一邊和戲組人員打招呼

"叶哥!張顧問說要你到A3區的房間找他!"一個小弟特意跑了過來，剛好踩在叶修和另一位女優演完的點上  
長發女優胸大屁股翹，一頭金髮在燈光下閃耀著光芒，小弟一看就滿臉羞紅的離開  
女優批著毛巾，好笑的看著小弟的背影  
"我說張佳樂，這次的劇本又是啥鬼?為什麼我演了這們久，叶修都還沒插進來?"女優不滿的撇嘴，修長的食指指著被水嗆到的張佳樂  
"...說啥呢！A片是叫你們演，不是叫你們做咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳!"張佳樂忍下咳嗽的慾望，把想說的喊完才在一旁咳的上氣不接下氣  
"哈啊？!開玩笑呢！"女優這下更不高興，指著攝影大哥開罵"當我沒看以前的CD阿!叶修演的BL片子都是被人狠狠插進去的!"  
"那...那是攝影位子...."  
"放屁!我以前也是當攝影的!哪裡是借位哪裡是真的插進去我當然知道!"女人氣的直哼哼，但最後還是嘆口氣"這次我的戲份到哪?"  
"嗯…這次的劇本是叶修欲求不滿背着攻去找你玩，然後正要進入時被攻發現強行帶回家調教的內容"  
"好!很好!"一聽之後沒有自己的戲份，女優笑容頓時沒了"我要在旁邊看!"  
"你就老實說自己喜歡看BL調教吧…"  
"白痴!我的重點是被插的神魂顛倒的叶修!"  
叶修:哈樓?你們知道我還沒走嗎？

 

此章未完，敬請期待


End file.
